Halloween
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS pour Halloween. La traditionnelle fête du 31 octobre à Poudlard, vécue par Rose et Scorpius. Ou alors c'est autre chose qu'ils ont vécu ce soir là ...


_Joyeux Hallowen à tout le monde ! Ne vous gavez pas trop de bonbons, regardez un film qui fait bien peur (Shining, j'ai trop trop flippé) et passez une bonne soirée ! Je remercie Picotti pour la correction et les conseils, et s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avis (c'est la première fois que je fais un texte de ce type ... Enfin lisez, vous comprendrez où je veux en venir !)_**  
**

_Bonne lecture les amis !_

* * *

**Halloween :**

Halloween. C'était une fête chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. Mais pour les étudiants de Poudlard, c'était bien plus que ça.

C'était une des fêtes que tout le monde attendait. Hormis celle de fin d'année, on pouvait dire que c'était la plus attendue. Dès la rentrée, tous les élèves, à partir de la cinquième année bien sûr puisque les plus jeunes n'étaient pas autorisés à venir aux soirées, travaillaient sur leur costume. Car bien évidemment, une fête d'Halloween sans déguisement n'était pas une vraie fête d'Halloween.

L'année passée, Rose n'y était pas allée. Roxanne vomissait ses tripes dans les toilettes après avoir avalé une potion censé lui enlever un bouton. Résultat, elle avait fini à l'infirmerie.

Puis en cinquième année, elle s'était disputée avec Scorpius, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et elle n'avait pas eu la tête à y aller. Son costume de Reine de Coeur était resté dans son placard.

« Rose ! Dépêche toi ! »

Sa cousine, mais aussi sa meilleure amie, lui implora d'enfiler son déguisement rapidement, puisque la soirée commençait dans dix petites minutes. La métisse était déguisé en zombie, alors que son petit ami allait être en chasseur de zombie. Encore une raison pour ne pas s'éloigner de toute la soirée.

« Rox, aide moi à attacher ma cape.

_Rosie, ton déguisement fait tellement perverse.

_Mais je suis le petit chaperon rouge ! Je sors d'un conte pour enfant ! »

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle réajustait son propre déguisement.

« Tu as une mini jupe rouge, un petit top rouge, une cape rouge. Excuse moi mais je ne pense pas vraiment au conte en te voyant.

_Oh non. Si tu me dis ça je ne peux pas y aller habillée comme ça.

_Hé calme toi. Il est bien ton costume. Puis tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que Finnigan qui s'était ramenée en bikini en cinquième année ... »

Et avant que Rose ne change d'avis, Roxanne l'avait déjà traînée hors du dortoir.

Elle devait rejoindre Scorpius devant la Grande Salle, et ensuite ils iraient ensemble à la soirée. Elle adorait être seule avec son petit-ami, même si elle savait qu'ils ne resterait pas tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de montrer à toutes les filles qu'il lui appartenait à elle, et à elle seule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez vous, il était déjà là. Appuyé contre un des murs, en costard, il était horriblement séduisant. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas en quoi il devait être déguisé. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que son costume donnait beaucoup d'indices.

« Et bien, dit il en la voyant arriver. Si je savais que tu serais aussi belle, on serait directement aller dans mon dortoir sans passer par la case soirée d'Halloween. »

Elle lui tapa le torse avant de l'embrasser.

« T'es pas mal non plus. Mais tu es censé représenter qui ?

_Tony Montana ! Le mec moldu le plus classe que je connaisse. Et toi ? Tu sors de quel film pour adulte ? »

Elle lui tapa à nouveau le torse, peut être un peu plus fort, alors que celui ci était secoué par le fou rire du jeune homme blond. Mais dès qu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille et qu'il l'embrassa tendrement, elle oublia sa blague de mauvais goût. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, alors qu'elle avait passer elle aussi son bras autour de sa taille.

Ce qui énervait le plus Rose dans ces soirées, c'est que son copain connaissait tout le monde. N'importe quel élève de n'importe quelle année, il avait toujours une anecdote à raconter avec lui. Si à première vue cela n'avait rien de gênant, cela dépendant de la personne.

Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il connaissait Cassie Nott, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui dise que oui, puisqu'il avait couché avec elle en cinquième année. C'était le genre de choses qu'un homme était censé éviter de dire à sa petite amie, mais que Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir sans gêne. À vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour parler aux filles.

« Tony Montana, entendit-elle en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il parlait avec un groupe d'élèves de sixième année. Vous n'avez aucune culture cinématographie ou quoi ?

_Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment reconnaissable. Albus est en Jack Sparrow, ça on reconnaît !

_Pff tu parles, c'est le seul costume qui lui a permis de passer la soirée avec une bouteille de rhum à la main ... »

Ils rigolèrent et le petit groupe se sépara, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily et Hugo qui venaient d'arriver, un verre à la main.

« Et bien, dit la rouquine en inspectant les deux personnes de la tête au pied. Rose, tu as beau être le Petit Chaperon Rouge version pour adulte, Scorpius je ne vois pas en quoi tu es ! »

Les deux intéressés grognèrent, et critiquèrent les costumes des deux plus jeunes pour se rattraper.

« Excusez moi mais la fée Clochette et Peter Pan ce n'est pas très original ! »

Le blondinet prit la main de sa bien aimée et l'emmena vers le buffet, où il lui servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa coincée, mais elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à boire de l'alcool. Et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de se ridiculiser devant tous les gens présents dans la salle. Et il y en avait un paquet.

« Scorpius je, hésita-t-elle. Ne me mets pas trop d'alcool tu veux bien ? Je n'aime pas trop ça et je préfère largement le jus de citrouille.

_Oh allez ma belle, dans cinq minutes tu me supplies de t'en resservir un. »

Elle roula des yeux alors qu'il lui servait un grand verre de boisson, et à peine avait-elle bu une gorgée, qu'il la tirait vers la piste de danse.

Il savait incroyablement bien danser. Cela aurait dû être interdit de savoir danser aussi bien. N'importe quelle danse, sur n'importe quelle musique, on aurait dit qu'il avait révisé des heures avant de venir sur la piste. Mais non, c'était apparemment naturel, et Rose adorait ça.

Un garçon qui savait danser la valse sans marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière, il fallait impérativement l'épouser. D'après mamy Molly en tout cas. Mais si elle savait que c'était Scorpius Malfoy, tiendrait-elle le même discours ?

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il la fit basculer, et qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre lui, à quelques centimètres du sol.

Elle rit, alors qu'il commençait un slow. Elle était collée à lui, les bras autours de sa nuque alors que ses bras à lui entourait sa taille. C'était divin.

Mais les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin, et celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Rose, demanda une voix nasillarde, je peux t'emprunter ton cavalier ? »

La jeune fille sortit de son rêve éveillé pour faire face à Dina Finnigan. Merlin, qu'elle pouvait détester cette fille !

Pourvu que Scorpius refuse, même si l'autre pimbêche s'adressait à elle. Mais à la place, il rigola et prit la main que l'autre lui tendait, avant de se retourner vers sa copine.

« Bonne idée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas danser de toute façon. On fait une ou deux chansons et on se rejoint après d'accord ? »

Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il était déjà parti, alors que le rire de Finnigan envahissait la pièce. Elle les haïssait tous les deux.

Mais le pire, c'est que Scorpius savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Elle la haïssait, détestait, méprisait, et tous les synonymes qui s'accordaient. Et lui, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Voilà un autre défaut du jeune garçon : il se fichait de tout.

Folle de rage, elle alla au bar se resservir un verre de whisky et le but cul sec. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

« Boire de l'alcool rendra cette soirée encore pire tu sais. »

C'était Lily. Et en plus de ça, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elles avaient déjà eu assez de problème avec Scorpius, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Donc lui parler des problèmes qu'elle avait avec son copain n'était pas une bonne idée. Loin de là.

« J'ai vu Scorpius partir avec Finnigan. »

De la pure provocation ? Une simple constatation ? Rose ne savait pas quoi penser. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Tu veux de la biéraubeurre ? »

Elle fourra une chope pleine à ras bord dans les mains de sa cousine, avant de partir récupérer son petit ami, qui faisait tournoyer l'autre dinde.

« R...Rosie ? Il y a un problème ?

_Oh non, bien sûr que non. »

Elle zigzagua entre les invités, avant de trouver un endroit au fond de la salle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais de toute façon, tout se savait à Poudlard.

« Rose ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle e...

_Non ça ne va pas ! Idiot ! Tu savais que je ne pouvais pas la saquer, et tu vas danser avec elle ! Non mais j'y crois pas ... »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son index et son pouce droits, et souffla en croisant le regard de son petit-ami. Car ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et la fusillait du regard. Comme si c'était elle qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, tout autour de lui avant d'empoigner le bras de la jeune fille, lui faisant mal, et de la pousser à l'intérieur de la salle à leur droite, qui était jusqu'alors cachée par une énorme porte en bois.

« Non mais ça ne va pas, cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu m'as fait super mal !

_Eh bien toi aussi. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il avait craché ça avec tant de rage qu'elle eut soudain peur de lui. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, et c'était horrible. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur de son copain ? De l'homme qu'on aimait.

Il l'avait apparemment remarqué parce qu'il s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se détendit.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas … et qu'aucune autre fille que toi ne m'intéresse.

_Tu sais que je suis affreusement jalouse … Mais Finnigan c'était trop.

_Ne doute pas. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tu le sais non ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et put voir toute la sincérité dans son regard. Elle acquiesça timidement, et il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je vais te prouver à quel point je t'aime ... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, tout en lui enlevant sa cape. Si au début elle se montrait réticente de faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire dans une petite réserve, à l'écoute de tout le monde, les caresses du jeune homme la firent revenir à la raison. Une agréable chaleur se formait dans son bas ventre. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : faire l'amour à Scorpius, ici et maintenant.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue, et commença à lui enlever sa veste costard. Après ça, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, remontant jusqu'à la base de la nuque. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son amant pour aller contre sa gorge, alors qu'elle sentait qu'il se montrait plus pressant en passant ses mains sous sa jupe. Il grogna, sûrement parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle portait des collants.

Mais ça n'influa en rien sur son envie d'aller plus loin que de chastes baisers, puisque ce fut à son tour d'embrasser sa gorge, mordillant sa chair. Elle rigola, certaine que d'ici demain, elle aurait une belle marque à cet endroit là.

Alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, elle se rendit compte que n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans la pièce, et les verrait dans des circonstances … pas vraiment habituelles.

« Sc...Scorpius, parvint elle à dire, la porte. »

Comme si le problème n'en n'était pas un, il continua sa tâche tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, jeta un sortilège informulé qui devait probablement être un Collaporta, et posa sa baguette sur une énorme caisse. Celle-ci devait sûrement contenir des litres et des litres de biéraubeurres. Mais elle trouva un autre rôle à cette caisse, bien plus appropriée à la scène qui se déroulait et dans laquelle ils étaient les acteurs principaux. Elle s'éloigna de lui, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcil, et le tira par la cravate, lui ordonnant de la suivre. Puis elle s'assit sur la caisse, et commença à déboutonner la chemise du blondinet. Avec hâte, il enleva la haut rouge de la jeune fille, et continua à l'embrasser avec fougue. Les hauts des deux jeunes amoureux n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.

Elle écarta les jambes, et il se colla encore plus à elle, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes, augmentant leur excitation. Elle grogna, et décida qu'il était largement temps de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Tout en embrassant son torse, elle défit la braguette, faisant glisser le pantalon aux chevilles de Scorpius.

Justement, celui-ci se battait désespérément avec les collants de la demoiselle. Mais étant trop pressé, au lieu de lui enlever, il les déchira.

« Scorpius ! Tu abuses quand même !

_Chhh, tu ne diras plus ça d'ici quelques minutes. »

Il lui enleva ses bas, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, puis remonta sa jupe. Elle continuait à l'embrasser, jouant chastement avec l'élastique de son boxer, sans pour autant aller plus loin.

Mais lui ne voyait pas ça de cet oeil, et sans la prévenir, il commença à la caresser au travers de sa culotte. Elle retint un gémissement, alors qu'il continuait d'une main experte. Quand il vit à quel point elle était excitée, à quel point sa culotte était mouillée, il ne put pas reculer. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter, il était incapable de le faire. Et Rose n'avait plus qu'une envie, qu'il arrête cette torture et qu'il aille directement où il voulait en venir.

Il réussit difficilement à lui enlever sa culotte, et avant qu'il aille plus loin elle décida de se « venger » de la torture qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Enfin torture, pas vraiment puisque techniquement, elle adorait ça.

Elle fit glisser le boxer de son amant, alors que celui ci avait reprit ses caresses sans pour autant aller plus loin, et commença à justement l'effleurer. Il s'arrêta, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Rose ? Sa Rose était en train de le caresser ? D'ordinaire, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle restait plutôt timide, et il fallait toujours qu'il la mette en confiance avant l'acte. Apparemment, cette époque là était révolue.

Elle fit des longs mouvements de va-et vient, sûre d'elle. Elle avait envie de lui faire des préliminaires comme il avait l'habitude de lui en faire. Les rôles étaient inversés, même s'il continuait à lui faire du bien. Et quand elle entendit qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

Mais il ne voulait pas simplement être spectateur, et alors qu'elle continuait ses gestes le long de son sexe, il introduisit un doigt, ce qui l'a fit se tendre. Elle arrêta ses gestes un instant, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Il commença lui aussi des gestes lents, puis quand elle se mit à gémir, il glissa un autre doigt entre ses lèvres. Il accéléra ses gestes alors qu'elle s'immobilisait. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur deux choses en même temps. Là, tout de suite, la seule chose qui importait étaient les doigts de Scorpius qui lui faisaient autant de bien, qui l'excitaient horriblement, et qui la faisaient gémir beaucoup trop fortement. La chaleur dans le bas de son ventre était de plus en plus présente, ne demandant plus qu'à exploser, à se libérer.

Alors qu'elle poussait un cri, l'autre main de son compagnon, jusqu'ici posée dans le creux de ses reins, se retrouva vite devant sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier trop fort et de susciter l'attention de leurs camarades présents dans la salle à côté.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait horriblement chaud, et elle avait juste envie de monter au septième ciel avec son amant. Et là, de le voir lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, nu comme un ver et elle dans la même tenue l'excitait terriblement.

Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Son sang affluait rapidement dans ses veines, et s'il ne lui donnait pas un orgasme maintenant, son corps tout entier allait exploser.

Elle retira la main de son amant et se rapprocha de lui. Elle sentit le sexe et celui-ci se positionner à son entrée, et comme pour le faire languir, le torturer, elle fit de légers mouvements de bassin, leur intimité se frôlant.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et la pénétra d'un coup de rein, lui arrachant un cri. Il bougea d'abord lentement, pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui, et accéléra ses gestes. Elle resserra ses bras autours de sa nuque, et ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ses bras à lui étant autours de sa taille.

Il bougeait de plus en plus vite, alors qu'elle accompagnait ses mouvements par des mouvements du bassin.

« Rosie ... »

Il l'embrassa, lui mordillant la langue et la lèvre inférieur. Il la sentit rire, puis elle remit sa tête dans son cou. Elle adorait ça. Scorpius sentait divinement bon.

Il avait un air concentré, et prenait tout son sérieux à bien faire sa tâche. Habituellement, elle se serait moquée de lui, mais pas maintenant. Là, elle se retenait de ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Mais il décida de lui faire encore plus de bien, et alors qu'il resserrait un autre bras autours de sa taille, son autre main descendit vers son sexe et il se mit à caresser son clitoris. L'effet fut immédiat : il sentit qu'elle haletait contre sa nuque.

« Scorp ... »

Comment pouvait-il lui donner autant de plaisir ? Cela aurait dû être interdit, elle avait juste envie de mourir. Son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, et son bas ventre allait exploser. Un millier de choses tournait dans sa tête, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était l'image de Scorpius lui faisant l'amour.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant, les décoiffant. Elle s'accrocha à eux, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Et alors qu'il l'embrassait entre les seins et jouait avec l'attache de son soutien gorge, elle se sentit exploser, son bas ventre diffusant une agréable chaleur. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant, elle gémit fortement et resserra ses bras autours du corps de son amant, qui n'avait pas arrêté ses gestes. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi avait atteint l'orgasme et il se laissait retomber sur elle.

Ils reprirent calmement leur respiration, alors qu'ils transpiraient comme s'ils avaient joué une partie de quidditch.

Puis il se redressa, remettant son sous vêtement et son pantalon en place. Elle en fit autant. Elle descendit de la caisse, remettant sa jupe en place, et chercha son haut qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et quand elle trouva son collant, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, elle grogna. Génial, manquerait plus que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Quant à Scorpius, cela le fit rire.

« Attends Rosie, je pouvais plus attendre moi ! Tu me rendais fou.

_Je peux comprendre mais … je vais avoir froid sans mes collants !

_Je ne t'ai pas assez réchauffée ? Tu veux qu'on recommence peut être ... »

Elle le poussa, et fit disparaître ce qui restait de ses bas. Puis elle remit sa cape, se recoiffa légèrement et était prête à sortir. Mais un bras la retint.

« Ma Rose, ne part pas comme ça voyons.

_Ah oui ? Tu as quelque chose de mieux à m'offrir ? »

Il sourit et la rapprocha de lui, collant son torse contre sa poitrine. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du blondinet, et essaya des les recoiffer. Ou du moins les discipliner un peu.

« Je t'aime, dit il avec un sourire niais.

_Moi aussi Scorpius. »  
Elle l'embrassa, et sortit de la pièce, le rouge aux joues.

Merlin, si quelqu'un apprenait ce qui s'était passé dans cette réserve, elle était foutue. Horriblement enfouie dans la bouse de dragon.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer, ce qui signifiait que Scorpius était lui aussi réapparu dans la salle sur demande.

Elle vit Roxane arriver vers elle, deux verres à la main. Elle lui en tendit un, avant de l'inspecter de haut en bas.

« Ben Rose, où sont passés tes collants ? »


End file.
